EC006/Read
☀ ~''Continued from previous story~'' Kamon and his friends were on an investigation with Samuru's father, Gennosuke and his mother, Himiko in Chrome City. They went to an ancient dragon ruin and its representative dragon called "White Jade Dragon of Light and Life". ''' '''Then they recalled Helios, whose a mysteries black dragon b-daman and met a young man named Ryukai Kuromi who in the possession of it. They found out that the pictures on the wall are the history of Chrome City but there also some pieces are missing. After investigating the ruin, the party followed Himiko to the airport nearby. When they here, the party surprise that they saw something shining on a tree near below the exit. ---- Kamon's POV Kamon : That is - a White Dragon-type b-daman!!!! Garuburn : And it is the "White Jade Dragon of Light and Life"! Riki : But why it's up there? Dracyan : Good Question. We b-damans can't fly or move. Garuburn : Is must be someboby when climbing the tree left it. Who could it be? Then somebody ran out from the exit, it appears to be a girl?! And kinda familliar, she has blue hair that half of her hair becomes darker and she styled it to a high and wide ponytail. Its! Its! Its!— "R-I-N-N-E!!!!!" She went up to tree and grab it, wait could that be her b-daman, she never told us. Rinne : Sorry, Wavern I left you up there. Wavern : Apology Accepted. I'm not mad either. I know your memory are good so I know that you never left me up there forever. Rinne : *Smiles* Himiko : Rinne-chan! Rinne looked at us when we approaching them. Rinne : You guys.... Riki : Nice to meet you again, Rinne. *Cheerful* Rinne : Um. *Nod* Me too Himiko : Rinne-chan Actually, We're here to investigate one of the Ancient Dragon Ruin of Chrome City, *Look at Rinne and the b-daman that she's holding* called the "White Jade Dragon of Light and Life". Rinne : huh? *Hiding the b-daman* Gennosuke : Don't be afraid, we'll not take Wavern away from you. She's very important to you, right? Rinne : *Look at Gennosuke and turn away* Um. *Nod* When she nodded, I saw the sad expression on her face. Kamon : That B-daman must be very important to Rinne. Gennosuke : Can I have a look? Rinne : ...... Um *Nod* *Handing the bdaman to Gennosuke* Woah~ The b-daman was really shiny just like a White Jade, worthy of the "White Jade Dragon of Light and Life". Gennosuke : Um. You really take good care of her. Rinne : *Nod* Himiko : Now then, let's get in the real question, we need some help from you. Can you help? Rinne : .....?! Sure. ... Well It's kinda late if you go back home after helping you guys do your investigating things. What about stay at my home for a night? All : ?! Riki : Really? She smiles and nods that mean is for real. ~ Timeskip ~ Just after Rinne hang up her phone, Rinne : Ok, please get on the car please. We all began to feel strange, then, just passed a second, there were two white Limousine just arrived in a second! Really in a second!? All : THAT FAST?! Himiko : *Giggles* *Even though they are surrounded with happy and cheerful aura, there's someone who feels sad and painess.* Rinne : .... *look away* Wavern : *Witness Rinne's reation* We all get in the cars, me, my mother, Gennosuke, Novu, Samuru, Riki, Bakuga & Rinne are on the first car then is Jenta, Yuki, Simon, Basara, Hugo, Derek, Ken and Misuru. We talk with the other with advanced technology, Kamon/Riki : What?! Riki : So the CEO President of Symphony Company, Gyro Shima is your uncle?! Rinne : *Nods* OH~ We talk for 5-6 minutes and we arrived to a large and tall building and the very top floor is Rinne 's home. It took us 10 minutes arrived to the top floor. When we get in to her house, is very big inside. Rinne went to the kitchen putting Wavern on the counter/table. Kamon : You lived here by by yourself?! Garuburn : She lived with her family, normally. Kamon : Oh yeah, forgot about Ryukai. Riki : Rinne, where's your parents we need to thank them. Rinne : .... Himiko : Um. Riki... Riki : Uh? We all felt something strange about it. Then Rinne said Rinne : They gone. Riki/Kamon : Eh? Rinne : 6 years ago, my mother died and father disappear the day after that. All of us felt kinda a pity for her especially me. Rinne : Now then, what about putting down your luggage in that room and Himiko and Shirogane-san continuing your works I will prepare another rooms for you. *Putting Apron and not facing Kamon them* All : ... Rinne : There are crossfire machines outside too *See us* Kamon : ...Oh Then we hear the door open and saw two people come in. ??? (Female) : Alah? ??? (Male) : You are... We turn our sight to a blonde haired lad and and pink haired girl. ??? (Female) : Rinne, sorry for the intrusion Rinne : Not yet all. Himiko : Nice to meet you two again. We became very curious. Kamon : Mother, do you know them? Himiko : Yeah. There once a day, that Gen-chan and I went Oversea for certain research. We met them in Europe, right? Two of them nodded. Himiko : Ok, now you two, what about introducing yourself. ???(Male) : Hi! I'm Ryuken Kouno. Nice to meet you. ???(Female) : And I'm Rimai Fujisaki. It's a pleasure to meet you. Oh~But I feel that where I see them before. Ryuken : Thanks for taking care of Rinne. Rimai : Yes, thank you *Bow* We all blush a bit. Riki : No-no Not yet all, so - they are your friends? Rinne/Rimai/Ryuken/Himiko/Gennosuke: ...? Himiko : No-no, well the relationship between them are - Then we became more curious and our sight turn to Ryuken. Ryuken : Actually we are "Siblings". Rimai/Rinne : *Smile* Garuburn : Sib- Dracyan : Bling? All (Samuru/Novu/Bakuga/Basara) : EH!!!!!! Kamon : Wait you mean that - Himiko : That right! Ryuken and Rimai are Rinne's siblings. Ryuken : Ryukai, he's the eldest, I'm the second, Rimai the third and Rinne is the youngest. Raydra : So Kouno and Fujisaki are also not your real family names. Ryuken : Yes. My real name is Ryuken Shima. Rimai : And mine is Rimai Kuromi. Himiki : Ryuken is a representative athlete of Chrome City and popular model alongside Rimai, while Rimai is a popular & representative Japanese Traditional Dancer for Chrome City and the Fujisaki family, who trained her to be one. Oh yea, I remember now. Those two appeared in the magazines that my sister always loves. When remembering it, kinda hard ( - _ -lll) Rimai : *Smile* Himiko-san, why you and Shigami-san come to Chrome City? Ryuken : Another Certain Research? *Teasing Tone* Himiko:　That's right. Rimai : Please help yourself here. All (Samuru/Basara) : Thank you for your invite. Both of went up to their room for resting, Garuburn : What Rinne said before? Dracyan : There crossfire machine out there. Riki : Oh yeah. Kamon : Really?! Ok then let's - All : B-Fight! After we put our luggage at the guest room. Do you believe this? They have a guest room? I think may be is for their cousin when certain events. Dracyan : So Rinne clean this huge house all by herself? Kamon/Riki : * Look at Dracyan and Garuburn * ...Eh? Garuburn : Your right. Mother had died, father went missing. Both of Rimai and Ryuken went out foreign for jobs adding Ryukai, who still in Crestland for music. Raydra : She must be feeling lonely. After that, we went out for some Crossfire. There really are crossfire machines. We play for it until dinner. We never knew that Ryuken, Rimai and Rinne are good cook wait could may be Ryukai too? It was a great dinner. We rest for a while then went back for crossfire again and mother and Mr.Shigami continued their research with Rimai and Dracyan next will be Dravise then Drazeros and Dragren. I'm fighting with Samuru and Bakuga fighting with Jenta. It took a long time to make out the results but I was able to with Garuburn and other side is still battling. Then we saw Rinne and Ryuken walking out along with Wavern. Then there's an idea appears in my mind. Kamon : Hey, Rinne what about a crossfire with me and Garuburn. Garuburn : Yeah, we would like to battle with the great White Jade Dragon of Life and Light. Rinne : ..... Wavern : *Look at Rinne* ....Please the pleasure is mine. Rinne : ..... *continued to be calm* Kamon : Alright! I'm all fired up! Me and Rinne stand by at each sides of DX Break Bomber 7. Ryuken as the reference and the others standing beside and watch. I don't know do they know that Rinne feel kinda strange, she not the cheerful one rather she's a cold, calm which make me feel that she kinda like Samuru. Ryuken : Ready? Aim? Fireblast!! Kamon : Ah~ .... *Surprised* Rinne : Ah! Rinne she's so fast, she just finish clearing the first column and get 1 point first. Well normally we clear the first row but she's opposite. Kamon : Woah~ She so fast. Misuru : Vroom..Vroom! Fast even can't see it. Dravise : Seem that Wavern is a super rapid-fire type b-daman. It has the core that almost has the same abilities as my core and .... Rinne just finish clearing two rows of bombers. Kamon : What? Garuburn : Wavern also had b-dama rollers too?! Rinne still continued concentrating getting points. Just one second she took another two points. Riki : Kamon is pushing back by Rinne. Dravise : That b-daman abilities is above me and Tankshell and Drazeros : Not just the b-daman abilities. Dragren : Rinne has done a great control with her b-daman. Kamon : Ok Garuburn. Garuburn : Give it a shot. Kamon/Garuburn : Ultimate Garuburn. Ultimate mode! Samuru : What ? Ken : Just equip not long ago and then become Ultimate mode already?! Garuburn : This is the results of training. Kamon/Garuburn : AH!! I also push back two green bombers too. I still left 2 points and Rinne's one. Kamon : This will decide it! "Emblem Charge!!" "Ultimate God Drive!" ' '"Light up the blaze! Ultimate Drive Garuburn!" Kamon : Ah!!! " Emblem Charge " " Sagittarius Arrow " "Shoot through the darkness, Wavern" ' Rinne also fired her special shot and trying me to get the last points. Kamon : * Can't resist the pressure (power) * Rinne : ...... *Calm* Riki : Kamon? Bakuga : Oh, even Kamon can't resist that. Jenta : This bad. Novu : That strange. Samuru/Riki/Bakuga/Jenta : *Look at Novu* Riki : What strange? Dragren : That special shot of her is.... Novu : Yes, actually that a control-type special shot. Bakuga : What do you mean? Drazeros : That means that Rinne had mastered a control type shot for Wavern she may be also .... Riki : Mastered power-type special shot? *Look back Rinne and Kamon* Kamon : ..... *Can't hold much longer* Rinne : .....Opening too much *fired the last marble* My shots were bounce back by Rinne and I can't believe my ears and eyes either that Rinne, Rinne : Finish it off. Wavern : Right '" Emblem Charge! " " Heaven Cradle! " " Sings in the heavens, White Wavern! " Rinne release another special shot of her and this time is more powerful than Samuru and Jenta's rapid fire. I can't stop it so Rinne get the last two points. I was beaten. But really She's too strong. Rinne who's still in tsudere mode walks away. I can't see through her at any points either to Riki. ~ NextDay ~ We're at the airport near the ruin, Riki : Goodbye Rinne, please fight me next time. Dragren : Don't forget about us. Wavern : Rinne will think about it. Himiko : Now then let's go. Rimai : That's right Kamon : Rimai-san, Ryuken where you two going? Ryuken : We just received another photograph jobs and it is in London. Rimai : Sorry, Rinne We couldn't stay along with you for too long. Rinne : Its ok. * Smile * Riki : Rinne.... They left the airport after saying goodbye to Rinne. Rinne : Now then. Riki : Rinne Rinne : Goodbye Riki Ryugasaki. Next time there will have a reason that we fight. Riki : Huh ? Yea! Dracyan : Um? Riki : *nods* Yeah next time, we will fight each other in Crossfire. Rinne : * Smile* Then Rinne departs the airport after we flew. ---- Preview : Kamon: Ah~ Rinne really strong out there. Bakuga: Yeah. ' '''Jenta: Umm! You two sure put on a good fight! ' 'Himiko: Hihi! We just finish analyzing the data! ' '''Kamon: Really! Himiko : Then we will uncovered it in next chapter/episode! Kamon/Himiko : Next Time Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series